platonic lovers
by li'l fat necrosis
Summary: Apologies always seem to end in betrayal in the town of Salem. Co-written with Skydork. [Town of Salem: Janitor/Consort]


Gioia wasn't much for harbouring ill emotions for anyone. Especially not for those who's she closest too. Not someone like Akivya who was a few steps away from being her closest friend here.. her only friend minding his lover and her fiance. No one else in the mafia could ever be considered a friend.. Vita and Jaina were unpleasant, to say the least, and then she had Anakin was the reason why she begun looking over her shoulder in empty rooms because of her fear of him following her in. Akivya was nice though, an absolute darling in comparison to everyone else here.

Her heart broke in two when Keon approached her, telling her that Akivya had been stressing himself out by thinking that she has hated him. It wasn't true.. she had loved him like a little brother. Gioia didn't think it was possible for her to ever hate him.. even if he did suck off her fiance while he was passed out, she understood it was because he was forced into it.. she hated the other members that did this to him.

Knocking on the door that led to his room, she turned the knob without another word. She wanted to pretend that everything would be okay if she apologized this way.. Keon wouldn't be mad, she hoped not at least.. "Aki? Can.. can I talk?"

He doesn't want to answer. Partly because he was scared, because he didn't want to… get hurt even more. Gioia didn't know- she didn't understand that _he never wanted to_ because he just loved Keon and was scared and… and he just made it worse. Gioia thought he was a slut- that he was filthy and disgusting and too fucking horny to keep himself calm… and he hated it.

Barely able to raise his voice, Akivya weakly choked out a, "Gioia? I-I can't. Can't talk. Make… busy. Tired. Later? Please." he couldn't stop the shaking in his thighs, body too excited over nothing at all to focus. Her voice came again, sad and lower pitched and before he could stop himself he was throwing the door open, eyes too wide. "I'm s-sorry, please- Gioia, I didn't… I'm not…"

She frowns, biting down on her lip. He looked so distraught, staring at her with wide eyes and practically shaking. The sight just made her feel worse.. she just wanted to wrap him up in her arms and kiss his forehead until he felt better- something that could help him. She cared a lot about him, more than she really should.. it wasn't romantic, she'd distance herself from him for Carmine's sake if she started to care for him like that. Purely feelings of wanting to keep him safe, nothing more.. she couldn't betray Keon or Carmine- nor would she force Akivya to do that.

"I-I just.. just wanted to apologize, Akivya," she closed the door behind her, giving a small bow. "I'm.. I'm not _mad_ at you, if you still think that.. I could never be mad at you, please believe me on that, darling.." when he doesn't respond, she continues. "I-I can show you.. can convince you, please… let me?"

"W-what do you mean?" he asks, slightly in shock. The expression on her face is one of sympathy, not one of disdain or falseness, something… soft. She wasn't upset… really wasn't? Akivya shifted uncomfortably, trying not to look at the consort when another shiver ran down his spine, body convulsing. "I-I… d-don't look. Not… now-" he bit his lip, turning away from her with a shudder.

Looking over to the window, sunlight barely visible behind the orange curtains. Trying to keep himself calm, hide the sudden stains in his purple pants, he swallowed as he tried to voice his thoughts to her. "Before… it w-wasn't me. D-didn't wanna do that. I… you're not mad? Really, sugar boo? I… y-you don't have to do anything! Really."

"I-I want to though, Aki," she frowned once again, dropping her hand to her stomach with little thought. She couldn't figure out why he was avoiding her.. did he hate her now? Did she wait too long to apologize to him and now he doesn't want a thing to do to do with her? That.. that broke her heart even worse. Gioia felt even worse thinking about the chance.. "I-I want to help.. help you understand.."

He felt even more like crying, voice caught in his throat save an escaping whimper as he turned around. She looked so sad, standing there like that… it wasn't right. Not for Gioia. She was fucking beautiful- he hadn't meant to do this. It seemed like all he was doing anymore was fucking up- making himself out in a way that _should_ make her hate him. Still he nodded, offering a gentle smile. "I… understand, bunbun. Um… w-what did you wanna talk about? I mean, I can… what can I do for you?"

Licking over her bruised lips, she looked away from him. "I-I wanted to talk.. talk about the incident. I-I don't hate or blame you for what you did- honest. I understand.. I think. Vita and Jaina are hard to get off when they're demanding you to do something, aren't they? K-Keon told me they actually forced you to.. assault my love. Y-you, nor did Carmine, deserve to be forced into that.. I-I promise I'm not mad at you, them more."

He tried to hold back the tears, but before he could they were slipping out, sliding down his face and over his cheeks so quickly that he was turning red, eyes slightly pained. "D-didn't wanna. Never would… t-they were gonna take my Keon… a-and I can still feel it… the knife… G-Gioia, I don't wanna die. Please. I'm sorry."

Before he knows what's going on, there are hands brushing the tears from his eyes and he's lying down on the bed, frowning and half shocked. Almost instinctively, he's pulling the woman closer, shutting his eyes as another tremor hits him, back arching unfortunately as he looked away. "I really… r-really have missed you. Don't wanna make you sad, cutie…"

She didn't realize what he was doing at first, only noticing the fact that there was a growing lump pulsing against her hip. When she did, her cheeks turned a light red colour before she pressed her face into his soft sweatshirt. He smelt so nice, even if her entire focus right now was on the fact that he was pressing his erection hard against her thighs. She knew all about his condition, being the one that helped diagnosed him with it, but she wasn't told if it had gotten worse or left yet since the day. He, and rightfully so, didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"I-I missed you too.. Aki, I-I have something to confess.." she looked back up to his face, almost ashamed to have said anything. "He.. he's been shooting blanks, the doctor confirmed it.. he's so much older now, we should've known, but he's out of it so often nowadays.. H-he doesn't know, don't really want to tell anyone actually.. Had a miscarriage when I was younger, didn't think I-I could even get…"

He had to choke back the slight whine that left his lips, pressing his face against the pillow as he tried to mull over what she'd said. It was… more clear in his head than anything, regardless of how… how strange the entire situation was. Akivya didn't even notice how tight his grip was on Gioia until he could feel her shifting, quickly pulling away from her with a gasp. "I-I'm sorry, just…"

The janitor trailed off, shutting his eyes tightly, swallowing down the fear that kept resounding in his chest, the sudden anxiety that sprang up at her words. Ignoring the way his hips kept shifting, lower body suddenly too hot to even handle properly, he turned away from her as he finally whispered. "Y-you're pregnant… so… is it… is it mine, Gioia?"

She nodded. "We.. Carmine and I, we haven't had sex.. not lately; feel like I'd be taking advantage of him in this state, not real sex at least.. he likes to be blow off and grope me still, but.. nothing else," she ran a hand through her stringy blonde hair, almost feeling like she was out of breath the longer she went on. She wondered if she was saying too much, that Akivya really didn't want to hear about any of this. "S-Sorry.. yes.. I-I don't have sex anymore- just you and Carmine.."

"I…" Akivya tried to keep the slight sob from escaping his lips, barely able to meet her eyes again. "I can't- Gioia, I can't… I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to… do this to you- make you… give you… b-baby. I don't- I c-can't be a father, not with… with Keon, and how everything's been… I-I'm too… everyone else hates me, they'd just… they'd hurt the baby, like they do everything, and… and I can't do it." He isn't even sure if it makes sense, half rambling as he looks at her, frowning before pulling her closer and burying his face against the edge of her shoulder. "Gioia, I'm sorry… I never would've- if- if I knew… a-are you gonna be okay? With all of it? What… what can I do?"

Gioia reached a hand out to caress his cheek, pressing her lips against his forehead, hand going behind his head so she could play with his thick locks of brown hair. "Y-You don't have to do anything.. Aki, I-I won't force you into a thing. P-Promise.. It's.. it's not your fault, really.. m-mine too. A-As far as everyone else can know, it's.. it's Carmine's."

She tells herself that Carmine will love the baby all the same, if he was able to come to terms with the fact that he could be a father.. if he'd even remember he had a child, that was. His memory was slipping, piece by piece. Having a child with him.. it'd be painful and would get worse each day, but.. she always liked the idea of having a child with someone she loved and she could make it work.. she could, she knew she could. "I-I care about you.. Aki, I-I don't want to make this worse for you. I-I won't tell Keon, if you won't.."

She looked down, trying to suppress a sob, noticing the tent in his pants hasn't gone down at all. Falling to her knees, she didn't give him a second look before she was pressing light kisses to his erection. He released a groan of a surprise, almost jumping back in surprise. "A-Aki- p-please.. J..just let me do this to get it off my mind.. T-this is all I'm good at.."

He couldn't help jumping, letting out surprised gasps, unsure of whether or not they should be doing this. Gioia… she was pregnant! And he had Keon, and after the incident during the meeting- "I-I don't wanna fuck this up again," Akivya breathed out, voice unsteady as he looked down at her. The consort's fingers were slipping past his waistband, tugging the light purple jeans down in a quick motion. Akivya yelped when her hands slid onto his thighs, already painted with sticky trails of white.

"G-Gioia I'm gonna-" he barely managed to hiss out, feeling the woman's fingers toying with his length, thumb teasing over the tip and fingers lightly grasping, sliding over his shaft before he was spilling himself all over her hand. A short whine left Akivya's lips, throwing his head back when her mouth closed over him, fingers pressing against the inside of his thighs, only causing him to shudder. "D-don't," he stammered when he felt her nails pressing into the thick skin just slightly, grinning up at him. "P-please… 's too much-"

Her tongue slid around the thick glop of pleasure leaking down his thighs, slowly let her lips suck against the tender area. It didn't feel fair for a moment.. not to Carmine or to Keon, but she was so desperate or human touch anymore and Akivya.. Akivya's condition seemed to be settled more if he was touched and sucked off.. she was just.. just helping him, wasn't she? They had a lot of issues and they were the only people that could help each other. No one.. no one could blame them for finding some comfort in each other, right?

"A-Aki.. please.. I'm so desperate.. Carmine.." she rested her forehead against his upper thigh, feeling tears falling freely from her face. "S-sometimes he doesn't remember who I am.. W-when we try to make love, he'll become someone I don't even know and- and it's been so hard.. p-please, Akivya.. I need you.. Y-You won't have to do anything, just.. just let me do everything.."

His hand slid into Gioia's hair, tangling fingers in long strands of it as he tried to hold himself back. It was so hard- he couldn't stop pushing his hips against her face, because sometime the feeling hurt so much and it was better… better when he was doing this. It was like a sense of relief, whenever he was able to get off- a few moments where he didn't have to worry about appearances or being laughed at or making a mess of himself. But it wasn't fair- wasn't right to do this to Gioia, not when she was in so much pain, and just…

Akivya's back hit the mattress again, stumbling as he fell back against the sheets, feeling Gioia's hands spreading his legs just enough so she could mouth at his thighs, bite the dark skin and suck, enough that he was releasing again all over her neck and the side of her face. He wanted to tell her not to- that it was too much, too hard for him not to let go like this, when he felt so impossibly sensitive and all her movements were just pushing him closer and closer to the edge…

"G-Gioia… h-he's gonna… the baby… it'll make it… make it better- I can help… m-my Keon… I feel like he doesn't… doesn't want me sometimes… I don't d-deserve him… a-and they're always laughing… everyone in town… b-because I keep… fucking cumming all the time… it-it makes it so u-uncomfortable… p-please, don't stop- I-I need… my thighs…"

She could feel him thrusting his hips the longer that she sucked on his thighs, wrapping his legs around the back of her head to pull her closer. It felt so nice, the rush of desperation from him for her to stop teasing him already and do something- made her feel wanted, _desired._ Something the greying blonde hadn't felt in so long, and it only made her feel a lot better about all of this. Sliding her mouth over to take him into her mouth, the tip of his penis hitting the back of her throat in seconds, she didn't mind the fact that he twisted his thin hands in her hair and moaned out her name in a unrestrained moan for more.

It doesn't take long before she's able to feel him releasing his sweet pleasure in her mouth again, some of it leaking out down to her neck. She didn't know how much she'd be able to take- or how much _he'd_ be able to. She could see the sweat pooling around his skin, panting loudly as he stared down at her. Giving a light smile, Gioia released him from her mouth and let herself fall into his arms. "D-do you want to continue, A-Aki..? I-I love you, I really do.. if you want to.."

He has to question if he heard it right- if she actually said that she loved him, that she… wanted to continue, like this, like they had such a long time ago. Swallowing back another moan, trying to force himself to have some restraint, stop pushing his hips forward and tugging her to him, he barely manages to give a slight nod. "G-Gioia… what… what do you w-want?" Akivya's breath catches in his throat, unable to do much other than simply stare at her, eyes wide and head spinning. He could hardly breathe- everything was such a mess, and he kept letting go, spilling himself all over his legs, his stomach, Gioia, the sheets… it was almost too much all at once. He couldn't focus, didn't know what to do-

Gioia presses a warm kiss to his cheek, letting her hand wrap around his throat. She didn't know if she was truly hot or if she was doing a lot better feigning interest from her previous two decades of working as a consort.. it didn't matter now, she supposed. Akivya would call her out or doubt her excitement for this. Licking the small stubble growing underneath his chin, she whispered out a very quiet, "I.. want to feel you inside me, Aki.. fist me? Make.. make me whine, force me to say whatever you mind comes up with, please.."

It was hot- it was so fucking hot, the atmosphere and the room and the way Gioia was shifting against his side… Akivya sucked in a long breath, sliding forward so he could push her back against the bed, her head hitting the mattress with a light thud as he worked his way down her body, sliding her skirt up over her thighs. She wasn't even wearing panties- had she been expecting something like… like this?

Slowly, he slid his pointer finger into her, thumb pressing hot and needy circles against her clit, rubbing until he could watch the shudder that ran through her body, spine tensing and body going rigid as she arched forward. She was so wet- practically soaked, although it was nothing compared to his own release that just kept coming, still sliding down his thighs… everything was so wet, too much so, and he thought he was going to pass out from the way he could hardly breathe…

Pushing another finger in to settle beside the first, he flexed them, curling hard into the spot that made her arch and moan, keening as she pushed herself up against his hand, trying to get more, harder, faster- there were curses spilling over her lips, and Akivya bit down on his own, looking at her with a muted lust. "Fuck, Gioia, you're so- so h-hot, babydoll… g-god, I don't know h-how-" he cut himself off as he slid the last finger in, pushing until he could feel her stretching, engulfing him until half his hand was situated inside her.

She was tight- so tight, leaking all over his hand as her body tensed and released and she tilted her head back and moaned, toes curling and hands fisting in his hair, around his shoulders, trying to pull him closer still. The janitor could barely think- not with her spread out like this, in front of him, and _when was the last time I did anything like this?_ And then he's forcing his hand in further, curling fingers into a fist and prodding, hitting everything and slamming into her g-spot, entirely swallowed by her cunt… he's moaning, and there's cum spilling over his thighs again and she's squirming and saying his name in such a lustful voice…

She could barely control herself from screaming from the way his hand penetrated inside her, toes curling in ecstasy and body literally quivering in weakness. Gioia didn't know if she'd be able to handle him thrusting his longs fingers any more into her, unless he was trying to completely break her. The woman already felt so weak in his hands, moaning and begging his name in the same breath. This was one of the first times in so long that she's ever like this.. felt so turned on and vulnerable, so pleasured yet desperate.

"Ugh- Akivya, please-yes- fuck me! I wanna.. wanna feel more of you inside me, please, _yes._ I-I can't take it, darling, please fuck me.. I-I need you, need you so fucking much!" she threw her head back, feeling her bare feet rubbing against his back, wiggling against his body the best she could to feel his fingers brushing against her once more. Fingers automatically tangling into her own and reaching forward to latch into Akivya's crow's nest. She could feel her body close to shutting down, desperate for one or two more good fucks before letting herself go down. She was close, it was all she wanted.

"A-Aki, oh please for the godfather's sake, harder… I want to come in your hand, please.. I'm such a fucking whore, I'm so desperate to feel you pounding again my cunt..close- please.. yes, darling, I need you to make me scream!"

Akivya shifted his hand, forcing it into her deeper and harder, trying to take in everything- how wet she was, so close to coming undone, the way her thighs were squeezing against either side of his arm, so hard he thought they might break it. Sliding his hand back out halfway, teasing her wet heat with fingertips, curling and prodding, he slammed his fist back in- and then she was going over. He could feel it, every stretch of her walls around him, her body clenching up and spine arching, thrusting herself upward so desperately.

There were filthy words leaving her mouth, things that he'd probably said but hadn't imagined Gioia to, and he's pushing forward and resting his head against her thighs, bracing himself as he tries to catch his breath, clinging to her and holding onto her tightly, his sides aching and cock practically pulsing as it spills over yet again. Heaving for breath, Akivya rolls off of her, pulling himself up to lie beside her on the bed, pressing his face against her soft skin. "Gioia, you're… you're so perfect, I missed you so much…" he whispers, before hissing out softly, "P-please… I… can you… suck on me?"

She didn't quite understand what he was saying, too heavily focused on feeling her orgasm play out completely, still feeling a tingling sensation moving down her wet cunt. She felt so exhausted, so close to just dropping her legs and sleep, barely able to control herself to do anything more than turn over to Akivya and press a light kiss to his shoulder. He was saying something, but they didn't seem to reach her ears at all. Nodding, she only hoped it wasn't going to make her feel enervate anymore. "A-Aki.. j-just do what you want, my darling.. I'm okay with you doing.. doing whatever you want. I want more.. more of you, please.."

And then he was returning her kiss to her wet lips, crawling on top of her stomach and leaning down to suck on the small of her neck. Gioia moaned, stretching her body out more so, moving her hand on around his back to scratch against his bare skin. Fuck- when was the last time she felt so turned on? Felt so nice.. she felt so desperate, desiring more of him inside her, his taste, just more of his touch. Carmine hadn't touched her like this before, she couldn't think of anyone that tried to please her before.. not before themselves at least.

Looking back up to Akivya, he's moved at least completely away from her neck and was caress her breast from over her shirt, hands moving back down to help undo her cardigan and toss it to the side of the bed. His stare was so.. she couldn't think of a name, a mix between lust and desire, passion and love that just her moan his name between each gentle touch to her skin. "Akivya, darling.. please, fuck me more. I'm so desperate, sir.. I need you, I can't take not being touched by you more."

He almost didn't know what to do- the way Gioia was talking… had anyone ever said something like that to him? Asked him so pleadingly to fuck them, wanted him so badly… he couldn't even think- everything was spinning, and his head was aching and running about in circles. All Akivya managed to do was work her shirt over her shoulders, pull it off and push himself against her chest, thumbs toying with her hardened nipples, so light in comparison to his own. Sliding up so his hips were against her chest, he pushed himself against her slowly, trying to hold himself back even though he was almost too desperate, lightly moaning her name.

"G-Gioia, I can't- it-it hurts, please… help me… m-more, fuck, want more, need… f-feel you, wanna feel you, please…" He pushed himself against her breasts, feeling the way they caressed his length almost too well, giving a loud, almost awkward gasp as he busted across her collarbone, painting her chest with a trail of white that only made him want to curse in embarrassment. Letting his lips press against hers once again, he devoured her mouth, pressing harsh kisses against her heated skin as he felt his body flaring again, heat pooling in his gut…

Gioia couldn't control herself from screaming his name out again, curling her toes and arching her hips to rub against him. She could feel the cum leaking down her chest, reminding her about how soaked she really was now. She always already leaking her own pleasure, and with his own cum mixing in with it all. If someone were to walk in and see his cock between her breast, drenched in cum.. she didn't know if she'd ever live down the shame. Even if this felt way too amazing, she had a reputation in the mafia and needed to uphold it for Carmine's sake. If she were to get caught.. her poor Carmine would never really be respected.

His hands pressed together her breast over his cock, thrusting against her chest almost too roughly for it to be enjoyable. Her nails went back to digging into his back, moaning his name for more. Cum was already squirting all over her neck, some managing to hit her lips, she had to be sporting the prettiest of necklaces by now. "S-Sir.. y-yes, Aki, more.. my mouth.. fuck my mouth, I wanna swallow you. B-be careful on.. on my stomach.."

He gasped when he pushed his hips up, pressing his pelvis against her face and his thighs hugging her cheeks like earmuffs, unable to do anything but let out a long, pleasured moan when he felt her take him in her mouth again, sucking fervently on his already drenched cock. Akivya bucked forward, his head thrown back as he tried not to let go again, not so soon, didn't want to keep covering her-!

And then he was spilling himself into her mouth and Gioia was rolling over him, pushing him back down against the sheets and pressing her face against his chest, hands teasing the inside of his legs, already dripping and wet with his cum. He shivered, hands awkwardly fumbling to grab hold of her hair again, waiting for her to just… just do something else, continue, anything because he still wanted it…!

She let Akivya thrust into her mouth roughly, tugging her hair upwards so that she could take his thin cock whole. It brushed against the back of her throat, tongue swabbing against the wet cum that somehow managed to stay on his cock. Breathing felt almost impossible, already having to take deep breaths through her nose to keep herself calm. Gioia felt like she was finally going to pass out, unable to continue this anymore once she felt him shivering out another quick explosion of cum that filled her mouth.

"A-Aki, I-I can't!" she moaned, pulling away from his cock to begin spreading wet kisses against his almost entirely blue thighs. He tasted so sweet now, almost too sweet for her to continue swallowing. Her teeth bit down, drawing a heavy groan from Akivya as he released his grip on her messy hair.

Pulling his hand back, Akivya couldn't keep himself from giving a sharp groan, trembling as his head tilted back, falling against the pillows with a thud. Moans escaped his lips almost too freely, unable to hold then in the longer this went on. The feeling of teeth pulling at his skin only turned him on even more, shaking and squirming underneath the woman, legs spreading to allow her even more access to the white-covered dark skin, his thighs unable to resist even the slightest touch. It felt like his body was in overdrive, cum leaking over his stomach and back down his legs, feeling the way her teeth nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin.

Giving a tiny whimper, he couldn't keep himself from letting go again as Gioia bit down on the juncture of hip and thigh, cum soaking the sheets underneath him as he shuddered again, looking down at her breathless. His eyelids fluttered shut, then open again, not able to focus on what was going on other than… than how much of a mess he'd made, and… fuck. "G-Gioia? Y-you should… c-clean up? A-and Keon… he-he'll be home soon… nngh… I-I'm so… feels too much… t-too messy…"

Gioia simply nodded, licking her lips to swallow whatever cum remained and rolled over onto her side. She left a kiss briefly linger on his lips, caressing his jawline before letting her body cuddle around his body. Her head dipped into his chest, briefly closing her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Aki.. and I don't feel guilty about it. Is that wrong? I-I dont.. sorry."

She sat back up, retrieving her clothes from the ground and slipping them on. Not even bothering to return his confused call, she dropped her head in shame and shut the door behind her.

Akivya tried to call out to her, his voice cracking when he heard the door shut quietly- did he… did he make it worse again? Was she okay? Was… had this been a mistake, or…? No. No, it wasn't- he and Gioia… they were good. They loved each other- not romantically, but… they did. It wasn't wrong. He didn't think so… but then again, he couldn't focus. He was still shaking, too hot and too turned on to do anything-

"Aki?"

The door opened suddenly, revealing a taller blonde, dressed in all black with a splash of red dripping down his suit's breast pocket. Keon stared down at the mess that was his lover, running a hand through his blonde locks. Akivya looked.. completely out of it, tangled up in the stained sheets with a hard on pressed against his stomach. Closing the door behind him, he whispered, "Condition acting up again?"

With no response, he gave him a small smile as he slithered onto the bed without a word. Pressing forward to take his lips into his, he muttered, "Can I help you out, baby?"

Akivya moaned when he felt Keon's lips over his, back arching until he could press himself up against the disguiser, his eyes fluttering shut as his hand fisted in Keon's light colored shirt. Feeling another shake run through his body, he let out a long sigh, escalating into a whimper when he felt Keon's hand sliding down his body.

"I-I… 's not… a-acting… oh, fuck, Keon… feels too good, baby, I d-don't know…" he managed to choke, barely able to let the words resound in his head as he looked up at Keon, trying to focus on the way he was looking at him, the gentleness of his touches, an almost lust that was reflected in his gaze, but still unclear… letting a soft whine leave his mouth, he felt more of the sticky liquid spilling over his legs the more Keon teased his lower body. "Keon…?"

Keon pressed a kiss to his thighs, almost giving a small laugh in return to hearing his name from the older man's lips. "I wanna make you feel better, baby.. let me so my job, please?" Pulling his hips forward to swab his tongue underneath his wet cock, he whispered, "I love you, Aki.. you love me?"

* * *

 **A/N:** It's fun to ruin the only two relationships that were even considered healthy all in one go.


End file.
